Worth The Wait
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 5 of the KidgeAU Series] The Blades have just landed at the Castle of Lion's to plan before their big battle; and, of course, the paladins can't just have a meeting with Coran involved in the planning. [Kidge AU. Season 4. Support/Romance/Fluff. Rated: MA]


**A/n** : _This is a story revolving around the support of a relationship involving Keith (18) and Pidge (16), yes it is underage. You have been warned if this isn't good enough warnings please check the tags, the summary warning and the_ _ **warnings**_ _listed just below. Thank you. ~ kiz_

 **Warnings** : Spoiler warnings for Season 4 (But, honestly, who hasn't watched it yet?), underage romantic relationship, kissing & touching. Kidge AU. **Rated** : MA

* * *

 **Keith had a sm** ile on his face that wasn't there too often at all, not one that he had worn since before. Before all of this started, it felt like a lifetime to him and he supposed that somewhere it had been just that. A lifetime.

That didn't matter right now, right now what mattered was the fact Pidge was standing across the ship with a wide smile and a laugh bubbling from her lips drinking one of the Altean drinks that he figured was more like alcohol than it wasn't, why else would her face be so flushed and that smile so wide? He hovered at the back of the room watching, it was a far bigger turnout than he had thought it would be, far bigger than he expected for their side of the fight. But with the rebel forces, the Blades, Voltron and a few of the other alien races that joined their cause - the fight for the good side was looking stronger than ever. It was a celebration for a plan, a celebration that they would win their attack in just a few days.

"Glad you're here," Shiro appeared by his side suddenly, giving Keith's shoulder a squeeze as he approached, "how was the fly in?"

"We're fine," Keith answered, "you have the Blades at the ready."

"Keith!" Lance greeted rather loudly as he approached, offering a drink.

"I thought you hated that stuff?"

Lance smirked, "it grows on you." He shrugged and pressed the cup to Keith's hand, "literally... you should see what it does to your hair." He added and gave his own head a small shake.

"Thanks," Keith rolled his eyes, taking the glass before turning back to Shiro. He didn't want to have any type of argument tonight that was for sure, "are you all ready?"

"Of course," Shiro answered, watching as Lance shrugged off when he was ignored, "we're stronger than almost ever."

"Allura is a good fit, Shiro," Keith answered, "I'm far better for the Blades."

"You can focus better, you mean?" The elder asked dragging his eyes across the room to see Pidge finishing her glass before leaning onto her brother's shoulders, listening to something he was saying. "She misses you."

"I miss her," Keith muttered stiffly, "but we're fine. She's strong, Shrio, far stronger without me."

"That's not why you left is it? To push her?"

Keith shook his head, looking up at Shiro, "not at all. It's just an observation, look at her taking the world on. She doesn't need me by her side to protect her and I try to do that far too often."

Shiro hummed, "we'd all die for her, Keith, we'd all die for any one of us. That's what family is."

"Family," Keith eyed Pidge and her brother as he said the word, before looking down at the drink and forcing himself to take a sip, "she's my family now."

"She'll never stop looking for yours. If she's not doing some repair to the ship she's focusing on your search. Everywhere we go." Shiro's tone was dark so the sudden chuckle he offered once he saw Allura approaching sounded weird, "...she got her hair caught in her helmet the other day," he said to change the subject and a more friendly smile flashed across his face, "Princess Allura had to show her how to wear it in her helmet to avoid it getting tangled."

"Her hair?" Keith asked, eyeing Pidge again, "it is longer," he muttered before smiling softly.

"You didn't notice?"

"I..." Keith chuckled before he shrugged, "she's beautiful, Shiro, long hair or short."

Princess Allura smiled at the two, "we can talk strategy tomorrow, boys," she suggested, "let's get to our guests?"

Keith offered his hand, "Princess Allura," he said politely as he watched Coran dancing past the three with more of those drinks, handing one to the wide eyed and flushed Pidge as well as her brother and Lance, "I think your Altean drinks are getting my girlfriend tipsy." He added and dropped her hand before excusing himself and heading across the room.

"Keith!" Pidge exclaimed excitedly when she spotted him, pushing off the table and going straight for him. Keith caught her as she stumbled forward and held her against his chest hearing her gush, "you made it!"

"Where else would I be?" He chuckled, looking down at her before pressing his lips to her temple, "I think you've had enough of that."

"You know I think it is wine," Pidge was saying as she leaned into his hold and peered down into her drink. Her face was flushed not only with excitement, but maybe a little of just whatever it was in that Altean drink.

"I do too," he was saying, having put his own on a nearby table before plucking her drink from her hold and putting it down as well. "I heard you got your hair stuck in your helmet?"

"It was horrible!" She groaned, reaching up to her hair and brushing her fingers through it, "but Allura gave me a few tips on how to keep it safe."

"Good," he eyed her hand as it reached out towards him and she pushed the hood of his own outfit off and over his head so it rested on his shoulders. "What are you doing, Green?"

"This," she answered running her fingers through his hair, pulling him down closer. Then their lips were touching. Keith gave her a soft kiss for just a moment before easing out of her grip.

"That was quite a this, Katie," he whispered against her ear.

She giggled softly, squeezing him tightly, "what if everything is over in the next few days?"

"I'd say that's wishful thinking."

"Let's be wishful," her smile only grew, her eyes still shut with her cheek resting against his chest.

"So this time next week, we're traveling the galaxy together...?"

"Yeah, that exactly," she whispered excitedly! The throat clear from her brother suddenly reminded her that they weren't alone at all, and the two of them were in the middle of a party. With one quick glance around she realized that not many people had noticed their embrace at all, aside from Matt, Hunk and Lance seeing as she had left that conversation.

Keith had kept his ever watchful eye on their surroundings, the last thing he ever wanted was to embarrass her. "Matt," he said when Pidge finally let him go and stretched his hand out offering his to the other man.

"Keith, glad the Blades could join us."

"Our fight too," Keith said and eased into the seat Matt pointed at, next to him and Hunk.

"Galra verse Galra," Hunk fist bumped the man, "you all ready?"

"I think we are," Keith chuckled, "I should get some food," he added watching Hunk munch on a plate of the party food, "I haven't eaten today."

"Already got it," Pidge said and once Keith shifted she sat on the arm of his chair rather than taking the one left open, which Lance quickly filled.

"Thanks," Keith grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist letting her sit on his lap. Pidge rested her back against his chest while swiping one of the treats she had gotten for him.

"So, you all going back to Earth after this is over?" Matt asked his eyes shifting from Keith and Pidge towards Hunk and Lance.

"Earth?" Hunk arched a brow, "we will have a lot of work to do here with Voltron."

"I think Shiro was talking about us helping rebuild planets and worlds," Pidge spoke up, "at least for a while we'll be doing that, just helping facilities run and making sure everything is okay. Safe."

"I'm making a stop home before we start all of that," Lance shook his head, "I miss my mom."

"Me too," Matt said quietly, "I think I'll be heading to Earth to see her at least for a while." Pidge glanced over to her brother, her forehead tucked under Keith's chin, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Hunk?"

"I miss food. It would be a nice visit before we start operation rebuild."

Matt glanced over at Keith, "are the Blades going to help rebuild too?"

"As far as I know, we've talked about our next step a little bit. Rebuilding is brought up, though that really just depends on how the attack goes."

Hunk chuckled, "always the calculative ones."

Lance rolled his eyes, shaking his hair out before he picked up his drink, "we're gonna kick some Galra ass!" He called and the rest of the room put their drinks in the air letting out a whoo!

 **The celebr** ation was far from over, Allura and Coran were giving tours of the Castle of Lions, people were disappearing into the more exciting areas to go swimming and play games, while some of the Blades had run off to train with Shiro and Matt.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Keith asked as Pidge stretched against his lap, she had been reading something on her tablet for the majority of two hours now, something about multiverse theories she and Matt were talking about. The two were wanting to find a way to get their hands on another comet.

Pidge glanced down at her watch, "well, it's getting late."

"Bed?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little," Keith admitted quietly, "we've been doing a lot of trailing missions."

"Well, let's get some rest," Pidge smiled and got up. She grabbed his hand once he stood and the two started walking down the corridors. They passed by a room seeing Hunk explaining Ketlenecker to some of the alien guests, then another that involved Lance playing video games with a few people.

"Keith, is that you?" Was called as they made their way past the training room, both of them froze in the doorway and glanced in seeing Kolivan standing in the middle of the room with Shiro, "want to join us?" Every part of Keith's being was saying no but he also knew that it wasn't an offer or suggestion, it was a subtle command. He had learned from the beginning the type of leader Kolivan was.

Shiro chuckled from next the Blades of Mamora leader and leaned in towards him, speaking quietly.

"I'll catch you later, Katie, don't lock the door?" Keith grinned, his voice just loud enough for her to hear, giving her a playful wink before dropping her hand.

Pidge looked at Shiro then to Kolivan, narrowing her eyes, "no." She spoke up, and stepped in, "not an option."

Keith glanced behind his shoulder with wide eyes, what is she doing? Shiro laughed again, this time him and Kolivan sharing a look, "yeah, we're good Keith." Shiro added with a wave.

Pidge stopped in her approach, falling back with a triumphant grin, "yeah, that's right." She slipped her fingers through Keith's hand when he grabbed for her and gave him a serious look, "I will fight them."

"Calm down, Green." Keith laughed but wasted no time in following her out of the room, the two starting back down the corridor to the sleeping rooms and Keith pulled the two to a stop at his old rooms out of instinct, "oh, yours I guess."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled, stepping across the hallway, "mine is a right mess, by the way." She said after a moment before swiping her bayard and the door slid open to show that it was just that. A mess. A disaster. There was clothing and blankets all over the ground, a high pile to the right, her desk covered in papers and old parts of some machines. She had a few partially empty drinks on cluttered surfaces as well, "what did I tell you?"

Keith laughed softly, "no problem," he shrugged, stepping in fully so the door would close behind them, watching as she stood on the mattress of her bed and jumped down on the other side.

"I know it drives you crazy," she was saying while laying her tablet on the charging pad on her desk. "What kinda trailing missions were you guys doing?"

Keith shifted to the bed, dropping down on the edge as she kicked a pile of clothing away giving them a small clean area then she bent down and started to untie her boots. Keith watched her stand up and step out of them before she stripped his jacket off of her shoulders, she always wore his jacket or at least since he had left. He barely saw her without it.

Keith swallowed roughly, he felt nervous for some reason tonight. He wasn't used to feeling nervous, it was usually her that was over the top with nerves but tonight it was him. He was a swimming mess of them. Part of him figured it had to do with the fact in just a few days their fate could be decided. In some form or another. He also couldn't wrap his head around the fact she wasn't planning on going back to Earth, at least yet? Didn't she want to go see her mother?

Pidge cleared her throat gathering his attention again, "Bllll-aaade?"

"I don't want to talk about that," he finally said, kicking his own all black boots off, before he unfastened his weapon belt and laid it on the floor next to the bed.

"Sure," she smiled and jumped back up on the bed, wiggling her way under the covers to lay down and he soon followed her, laying back as she did. "You okay, Keith?"

"Just us in here is all."

Pidge rolled to her side eyeing him, "it's all we know, y'know?"

"No, it's not," he lulled his head back and looked at her with a tilt to the left, "your hair looks nice, Katie."

"Are you sure?"

"I..." Keith arched a brow and reached out brushing it back, "I'm pretty sure, yeah, I only saw the picture of you when you were younger once. I don't have too good an idea what it used to look like but I think it looks nice." She reached up behind them and pulled the picture off the bedside shelf passing it to him, he used the dim stream of light from the desk lamp. Holding the picture up to view it better, "beautiful."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "thank you."

"Mm," he laid the picture down before he turned to face her properly, "Matt seems to really fit in with the rebels."

"Must be in our blood."

Keith slid his hand along her waist, and she eased closer. Moments later he had her tucked against his chest, "are you comfortable," he asked when she shifted, yet again - for the third time in a row.

"You're warm," she admitted, "with all of that on."

He laughed suddenly, his eyes swimming with it, "my, my Green, little assertive aren't you?"

She blushed, hushing him with a smack at his chest sitting up and jerking her own t-shirt over her head tossing it at the ground. She was left in her jeans and tank top now, and without looking at him she unfastened her pants, raised up and pulled them down before she could chicken out and threw them over the bedside as well.

Keith smiled to himself pulling the sheet up around her when she relaxed back into the bed, "better?"

"Didn't want you to feel like I was being sexist."

"Green," he mock gasped, "you were just trying to get me undressed?"

"I'm quite skilled with a bayard, Blade." She gave him a playful glare and he just smirked in response before shifting to his feet, "oh, I don't want to... I'm tired." She quickly followed up with a whine and held her hand out towards him.

"Hold on." He unfastened the hood, letting it fall to the ground next to her shirt, then he unzipped the bodysuit top. The zipper cut from his left peck across his torso to his waist and once it split open he pulled his arms out to roll it down his chest.

Pidge's face grew hot as she watched him, trying to ignore the fact he was looking towards her. She had seen him shirtless before, sure, but it didn't make it any less heartstopping for her to get a glimpse of this perfectly shaped man. _Her_ perfectly shaped boyfriend. Pidge ran her tongue along her bottom lip nervously, and she knew he could hear her sucking in her breath when he turned just slightly and pushed the skin tight pants down his legs stepping out of them, leaving him in his spandex shorts and not a drop of anything else.

"Better not be a blanket thief tonight, Katie," he gathered her attention, jerking the covers back just long enough to slide under them, "it might get cold now that we're both close to naked." Keith nuzzled under the sheet as he talked before facing her with his arms open. She didn't move closer though, "Katie?" The moonlight was bright as it shone in through the window facing her back, and flashed across his body as he laid posed with his arms open ready for her to cuddle up.

"What?"

"Do you not wa..." he trailed off, dropping his arms,"...nt cuddles?"

"Uh," she cleared her throat and moved half a tick closer, his hands quickly slid over her back and she laid against his chest, "you're just, like... attractive."

He laughed shortly, suddenly wishing he hadn't when he felt her blush, "thank you." He murmured against her forehead, "though, I'd hope you'd think so."

"W-well," she muttered tilting her head back so she was looking up at him, "I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Katie," he gave her a chaste kiss, before rubbing his cheek against her own. Pidge nuzzled against his chest, into his arms wrapping one of her's around his waist tightly.

* * *

 **"Piiiiid-ddge!" A voice yel** led through the shut door, "Piiiiiidge!" She knew who it was, Lance, but she didn't want to move. She was comfortable. Wrapped around Keith who was shifting now at the yelling and she only tightened her hold around his chest. "We're coming in!" Lance's voice grew louder and she groaned burying her face in Keith's neck.

"Want to let me up, Pidge?"

"No," she muttered, hooking a leg around his own, "we're staying right here."

Keith mumbled against her hair, his fingers trailing over her back soothingly, "just keep your eyes closed and they'll leave."

She tilted to hide her face against his side, her eyes already shut and the door slid open. Keith had his own shut as well, the both of them feigning sleep. Lance stood in the doorway, Hunk and Allura on his side. "Looks like she's still sleeping," Hunk said after a moment of the door being open.

"Well, she hadn't been sleeping well," Allura mused, "c'mon let's let them be."

Lance huffed, "I wanted to practice our dan-." His voice cut off as the door slid shut and Keith peeked an eye open finding them alone again.

"You haven't been sleeping well?"

Pidge shrugged, glancing up at him fleetingly, "I've been sleeping fine."

"Pidge," Keith cupped her chin and drug her eyes to his, "why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"My mind has been busy," she shrugged, "I slept really well last night, so it's okay."

"You have to sleep even when I'm not here, or able to be on the tablet," he whispered scooting down to meet her.

"It's a lot to ask of young people," she said after a moment, "to save the galaxy."

"We do the best we can," Keith smiled when she did and she leaned towards him, resting into his hold, "may I kiss you, Katie?"

She flashed her eyes open, "y-yes."

Keith hesitated a moment before pressing his lips to hers, his hand sliding out along her waist and up her back pushing her closer. Pidge moved against him slowly as if she was trying to meld their bodies together, her arms wrapped around him, her chest brushing against his chest. Keith's free hand pushed through her hair, and he nipped at her bottom lip when she started to pull back, "I want everything," he whispered when she giggled quietly, taking another kiss from her before letting his forehead rest against her own.

"Everything?"

"All of you," he studied her face once he said it, and the same bit of nerves he had last night seeped right back in. He moved them so she was on her back and he was rested against the frame of her body.

Pidge grazed her nails over his bare back lightly and Keith gave a shiver against her. His arms encased her and kept her tight against him before he snuggled in against her, burying his face against her neck and giving her shoulder a kiss. She tilted her head back slightly, she loved his neck kisses and Keith was never too stingy with them. His lips moved up the crook of her neck and right back down to follow her collarbone, his teeth scraped against her skin softly while his nose traced her jawline. "I missed the way you smell," he whispered feeling the goosebumps along her throat with his tongue.

Pidge pulled her fingers through his hair, giving his locks a soft tug and he tilted his head up to meet her, "Keith," she whispered as soon as their eyes met. The two of them sharing the look almost as if everything they needed to say was passed with it. Keith's hand gripped her left thigh and pulled her leg up against his own, hooking it around his waist while his palm slid up her bare skin. She felt her tank top shift as his chest slid hard against her's, the coolness of the morning air brushed against her exposed skin and she wasted no time pressing against him for warmth.

She had tight fingers working their way through his messy hair, twisting the locks over her fingers while he pushed her tank top up her torso, he bent to brush a soft kiss against her belly, leaving her flushed skin tingling in his wake. His fingers wrapped around the waistband of her panties and he looked up towards her in question, "Katie?"

"Y-yeah?" She glanced down at him nervously, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Talk to me?" He begged, eyes wide with a nervous look of his own.

"I'm a little scared," she whispered, "I've never done this before."

"I know," he kissed her left hip softly, "do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," she blushed as she said it, shaking her head. She felt, rather than watched, him strip her panties off of her legs. He brought them down her hips, keeping their eyes locked and sat back on his knees to take them off for her.

Keith laid them on the bed before grabbing her left ankle and cradling her leg softly, his thumbs working in a kneading motion up her calf. She shifted to sit, swallowing the lump in her throat before grabbing the edge of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head. Her hair fell down her face brushing just past her shoulders, and then she turned her eyes to him anxiously.

"Beautiful," he whispered the moment her eyes met his, Pidge crawled into his arms as soon as he spoke and her lips found his instantly. He kissed her slowly, softly, nipping at her bottom lip with a small suckle, until she gave a quiet whimper right against his lips. His hands were roaming over her body, cool fingers brushing over the warm, flushed skin.

Keith looked down at her, when he pulled back, with a warm smile, "Katie, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she hooked one arm around his shoulder, letting him move her to sit in his lap better.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against her own. He shut his eyes and nudged her nose with his own, "so much."

"I love you too, Keith," she answered, it was sweet for only a moment before she felt his hand - between her legs - and a nervous giggle came out abruptly, " _Keith_!" She gasped, giving him a playful glare, "I was trying to be sweet!"

"We'll be sweet later." He murmured brushing his hand against her again, Pidge's soft giggle filled the room.


End file.
